red_dead_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
About Ranks Ranks are relative positions that give your tribe/group members more authority. By creating many ranks you lower your own authority as a leader in a sense, but you let people contribute to your team's success more actively and eagerly. So having many ranks is not always a bad idea. It is possible that a group leader creates no ranks at all and does everything by themselves. You dont have to give ranks to people from day 1.You need to learn your team, see who excels in a specific area and give them a rank relative to their strength.Also, having ranks in a small team is not that important, but in bigger teams its pretty vital. Default Ranks Below you can see a list of the recomended Ranks, but as always, you can create your own unique ranks within your tribe/group: Leader: This rank is obvious. The leader is the person who leads their team. They can create ranks and fullfill the responsibilities of all ranks as well as enjoy the perks of all ranks, but this would not be advisable as it can be very tiring after a while.The Leader by default can not use the perks of the Spymaster. Diplomat: The Diplomat is responsible for all things related to diplomacy.The position is traditionally considered the highest on the council. The diplomat: # Can give advice to the Leader about matters of Diplomacy. # Can negotiate with other tribes. # Can dispatch Emissaries to other tribes about Matters of Diplomacy. # Can Award Honorary Titles to tribe/group members. # Can Attend Council Meetings (if there is a council). General: The General is responsible for all things related to war. The general: # Can lead groups into battle, whether it is PvE or PvP. # Can organize and send Patrols. # Can organize Raids and Sieges (if their tribe is already in war). # Can order the construction of siege camps (during sieges). # Can use military tactics and even formations (if the team is not very small). # Can Hire Mercenaries to fight in his team (both in PvE and PvP). # Can Appoint Commanders. # Can Attend Council Meetings (if there is a council). = The Steward: ' '''The Steward (Economic Consultant, Master Merchant) is responcible for trade, commerce and logistics.The Steward: # Is in charge of commerce # Can trade with other tribes/groups # Is (usually) responsible for the treasury (funds of a tribe/group). # Can sign freelancer contracts (and pay the freelancers from the treasury). # Can organize trading expenditions to trading outposts for the benefit of their tribe. # Can Attend Council Meetings (if there is a council) '''The Spymaster: ' The Spymaster is responsible for matters of intrigue and espionage.The Spymaster: # Can use a blank username in order to hide from enemy players and observe them. # Can bypass PvP Rule #2 and Gameplay Etiquette Rule #4 without getting banned. This allows them to spy on enemy claimed territories. If a spy is caught sneaking inside enemy territory however, normally this is a valid cause for war. # Can Overthrow the Tribe/Group Leader: If a spymaster is appointed, he can use his power to remove their Leader from power if the spymaster has the support of the council (if there is one). This is gives the council and the people of a tribe more power as they can change leader if they are not satisfied with their current leader. A leader who is overthrown is banished from his tribe. So only appoint spymasters that you can trust.Can Infiltrate areas or send scouts to reconnaissance missions during wars. # Can appoint scouts in times of war to infilitrate areas. The scouts can not bypass any rules. # Can appoint spies to stalk and kill people. Spies can use a blank username. Useful against disloyal tribe members. # Can Attend Council Meetings (if there is a council). About Honorary Titles A title of honor or honorary title is a title bestowed upon tribe/group members as an award in recognition of their merits. The honorary titles are not like the council ranks mentioned above. Some honorary Titles are more practical, others yield prestige, and other titles can even grand a seat in a council, giving people the ability to vote about their tribe's affairs. Non tribal groups may find a use for them but they are mostly meant for tribes. They are also considered mid-late game titles as they often require group members to work on tasks like hunting every type of animal or dueling each other. These tasks could hinder a team's progress in early game. They are a great way to reward your tribe members and give them a seat in your council. Examples of Honorary Titles For example, the Firewolf tribe uses these titles (among many others): Veteran: Veterans are respected for their actions and courage in battle.Only a general can award this title to warriors under his command. Requirement: Survive and Excel in a PvP battle according to your General Reward: A seat on the council. Tribe Medic: The Medic is the person responsible for carying healing items all the time. Medics greatly improve a team's survivability for this reason. Requirements: A medic should have knowledge about the location of healing items, as well as herbs in order to use them for crafting. Reward: A seat on the council. and these are 2 of the 13 titles the Firewolves are using. If you are looking for inspiration to create your own titles or simply wish to use the same titles the firewolves are using you can see these pictures.